


Sunshine Bookstore

by Chloe_Price



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_Price/pseuds/Chloe_Price
Summary: Hide was not a bookworm but he would always end up in this bookstore called "Sunshine Bookstore". Why? - you may ask. Because a certain cutie was working there.Hide felt like reading was not a price so high to pay in order to see him.It is a kanehide bookstore au where Kaneki is a worked and Hide is the customer... fluff, some drama, a lot of books and those two adorable nerds.





	1. Chapter 1

Sunshine Bookshop was a famous bookstore in London: a mahogany door would welcome every costumer and a cheerful doorbell would make any grumpy person become happy in an instant.  
Now, Hide would not define himself a bookworm, nor a reader, in fact he never read. Nevertheless, something – or may I say someone – was drawing him there as a black hole would attract everything around it.  
Therefore, here he was, Hide, in front of that well-polished door.

“Breath Hide, you are just a costumer,” He said to himself.  
The therapist taught him to do so when feeling anxious. However, this was water under the bridge as he was now completely cured from what he suffered during the past: the loss of his parents at an indecent age was something that take a tool on him; being just a boy made the elaboration of the pain so much more difficult.  
He entered the room and a smell of old books filled his lungs. He scanned the tidy room: shelfs were hanging all over the walls and titles were hanged to clarify which section you were in. 

“This feels like home,”  
he told to himself while scanning the books trying to feign interest in something he never liked. In addition, just as he was going to another section, he heard a voice of a boy; he turned around and saw him: Kaneki.

 

«I’m sorry, do you need any help? » Kaneki asked while scratching his neck in an adorable way Hide had come to love. 

«Kaneki! It is I, Hide! » he said opening his arm to give the latter a tight hug. Kaneki shrank himself even more; he was not a touchy type Hide learned. 

«H-Hide! » He stuttered trying to escape his hug.  
«What» he coughed «what are you doing here again? You sure read much! » he said with sparkling eyes, liking the fact to have found another bookworm as he was. 

«Yes, Kaneki! I was thinking if you could give me any advice on what to read next. Could you help me? »  
Kaneki nodded and smiled a genuine smile he only wear while talking of books, a smile Hide wanted to become his own.  
«Let me see what book you were keeping with you» he asked and Hide handed him the book he was holding.  
Their fingers brushed, it was an accident and only for a brief moment but they both noticed the pink hue over each other cheeks; Hide felt his heart beating faster.

“God, like I am a teenager. Calm down Hide”  
But then he noticed how Kaneki was looking at him: he was not smiling but his eyes were talking for him, those grey eyes he fell in love with.  
Hide averted his gaze in order to make this situation less awkward and Kaneki looked down, covering his eyes with his dark hair and coughed again.

«S-Sorry Kaneki! I did not mean to…»  
Why was he apologizing? These kind of things keep happening during everyday life…  
Kaneki dismissed him with a wave of his hand.  
«Do not worry Hide, it is really nothing! » and flashed him one of his smiles. Nevertheless, Hide noticed, oh he noticed the way his eyes were still wide and the pink color of his cheeks were a little more red than usual. 

«I think this book is not suited for you… maybe I should give you a novel… or something more philosophical? Sartre maybe? No that would be too much… Let me think. Virginia Woolf? »

Hide smiled, Kaneki was a mess when talking about books, and he ended up in his little world of names and names of even anonymous authors only he would know.  
«Whatever you like Kaneki, I am sure I will love it»  
Kaneki stopped his rambling.  
«Oh, sorry. Ok then… I really admire this writer; she is one of the best! Sen Takatsuki, have you ever hear of her? »  
Of course, he would never have heard of her but how could he let Kaneki down?

«mmh, I think it rings a bell! Well then, Kaneki! I will buy whatever book of hers! »  
Kaneki nodded enthusiastically and rushed towards the novel section picking a book from Takatsuki: “The black goat egg” what a strange title. 

«This is her best novel I swear! It is full of metaphors and quotations and… just read it! It is worth it» and smiled again pushing his hair out of his face.  
Hide took the book and examined it: it was heavy.  
“How could he read something this big? It must have at least 300 pages!”  
«Deal! » he said much to Kaneki pleasure.  
«Let me take you to the cashier, I will serve you» He stated.  
A girl was working behind the desk, serving other customers but as soon as she finished the last one, she smiled at Kaneki.

«Kaneki! Are you going to serve your boyfriend or I will tell him how much to pay? » The girl, which name was Touka, as he saw, humored him making him go red and a stutter mess.

«T-Touka! He is not my boyfriend» he said and bowed towards me  
«Sorry for her impudence»  
I laughed and dismissed his apologies.  
«Sure, sure! Let me get out of your way, there is too much sexual tension» she said and went out to smoke a cigarette, as there were no more customers except for Hide. 

Kaneki looked mortified for her behaviors and while telling him how much to pay he never dared to look Hide into his eyes.  
«Here» He said giving Hide his bag. 

«Thank you for visiting Sunshine Bookstore! » he said keeping his gaze low.  
«Kaneki… I mean… do not worry. I am not offended or anything by her behavior, I swear. »  
Kaneki looked at him

«I’m sorry…, » he mumbled. Then Hide smiled and Kaneki swore his heart was beating like crazy. 

«Here» Hide said and took a piece of paper out of his wallet, he scribbled down some numbers and gave it to him.  
«This is my number, I would really like you to call me sometimes… we could grab a coffee! It is a way to thank you for all the books you suggested me… and also it is a way to have a date with you. If you want»

«Thank god! » Touka screamed from the door. «It was fucking time you nerds! »  
Hide laughed and looked at Kaneki; he put his hands on his.

«Would you like to go out with me? » Hide asked again.  
Kaneki could only nod; he hugged Kaneki from behind the counter.

«Yes! » he shouted, «Call me! Bye, thank you Touka» he winked at her.  
And Kaneki was left with a number in his hand and a date.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaneki was in the apartement he was sharing with Nishiki, an University student. Tonight Nishiki was out with his girlfriend and so Kaneki found himself alone. 

His apartment was nothing too fancy, they each have a private room but everything else was in common, there was only a bathroom much to his dismay.   
Both Nishiki and Kaneki were tight on money and this lead the both of them to rent a small apartment for eachtother.   
Sure, working at a bookstore, covered by books, was Kaneki's dream but dreams don't pay off your rent, he learned during these years.   
He turned on the small TV in front of the couch he was on, not wanting to spend a night completely alone.   
There was a movie on, he didn't know which one, but at least it kept him company.

He had just finished taking a shower and he was now drying his wet hair with a towel, it would not take too much.   
However there was a tug at the bottom of his stomach and the piece of paper over the table in front of him kept remembering it: he needed to call Hide. 

Two days have passed since Hide gave him his number, he would not say that he didn't wish for that to happen but the sudden action of Hide made him unable to talk or think coherently. 

Inside he was just as happy as Hide was. There was also a little part of him telling him to not call him, to treat him just as a normal costumer... Kaneki was a strange man, you would say, too shy for his age and too anxious for the life he was having: a peaceful one. 

But the past kept crawling under his skin making him shiver and he could feel a panic attack make his way.

*not tonight* he tought trying to comb his hair with his hands. *not tonight* he repeated to some God like presence in his room. 

He stumbled standing up and knocked off the table the plate he was eating from; he frowned, he would have to clean it before Nishiki comes back.   
He went to the bathroom and opened the cabinet trying to avoid the mirror.  
With shaky hands he grabbed the pills box and took two of them, he didn't even know if it was the right amount of Alprazolam, or Xanax as he was told by his psychiatric. 

He should not take these high dosage but he instantly felt his heart calm down. His hands still trembling and his eyes bloodshot. 

*it's fine* he said  
*it's going to be ok* he repeated in some sort of a mantra. 

He returned to the couch and started tying up the mess he just made: he picked up small pieces of plate and food that fell off. 

《Fuck!》 He shouted as a piece of ceramic cut through his index finger. He started sucking at it to prevent blood going everywhere. 

His cheeks were humid, and after pondering why, he realised he was crying.   
The pills where kicking in making him feel a little dizzy but it was not enough.

He put the trash in the bin near the kitchen and laid on the couch, hands over his eyes. 

Suddenly Hide came to his mind, he needed someone to talk to.   
He was feeling like he was being kept in his own panic room, he could not escape without the help of someone and Nishiki was out - he knew about his severe panic attacks and slight depression - he could not disturb him, not again. 

He took the folded paper in his hands and trying to keep his finger stable he dialed the number on his cell phone. 

*biip*  
*biip* *biip* 

After some time a raspy voice answered. 

《Hello? Who is there?》

Kaneki felt his tongue tied and could not talk but shaky breathes made their way out.

《Is this a joke? It is three in the morning. Who is there?》 

Kaneki felt like crying but he managed to speak.

《H... Hide》 he whispered so low he was not sure to be heard on the other phone. 

《Kaneki? Kaneki is that you?》 He answered swiftly.  
Kaneki let out a sob and his walls started to crumble.

《Kaneki, listen to me》 Hide said, recognizing his panic attack. 

Kaneki nodded even though he could not see him. 

《Liste to me, don't you have some pills? You could take some antidepressant and antianxiety》 

Kaneki smiled bitterly.  
《I... I took two pills already》  
《Kaneki that dose is... it's too much》 he said concerned.   
Kaneki covered the speaker and started to cry harder, he don't want Hide to hear. 

《Kaneki, you will be ok... just don't do... don't do that anymore, ok? Tomorrow I will... fuck I don't know》 Hide said between ragged breath. 

《Hide...》 Kaneki muttered, he so wanted someone near him. 

《I need you》 he whispered. Suddenly he felt like puking and he crouched down. He felt an acid flavour come to his mouth and Hide could hear those noises.

《Kaneki!》 He heard him throwing up.   
But Kaneki hung up the call leaving Hide terrorized. 

He kept vomiting what he previously ate and then he throw up some acid.   
He covered his mouth not wanting to feel anything. 

He suddenly hear the door opening and Nishiki entered the room, he was alone. 

《What the fuck Kaneki?!》 He half shouted.   
He run to him and help him lay on the couch. He noticed the phone ringing with an unknown number but decided it was not the time for a call.   
He rushed to the bathroom and took a pill-box for emergencies. He went back to Kaneki and gave them to him, he feverishly ate them. 

And as soon as Nishiki started cleaning his mess Kaneki had some convultions. Nishiki already saw Kaneki like this so he just sat near him and kept him firmly.   
Ten minutes passed and he fell asleep. 

 

《Dear God》 Nishiki muttered while cleaning up. In the bathroom he saw the pills he already took.  
《He fucking overdosed again》 he noticed.   
He then sat down near him keeping an eye on the guy next to him.   
He saw the phone still ringing.  
《It's four in the morning!》 He shouted to himself and answered the phone.  
He didn't expect someone shouting Kaneki's name with such panic. 

《Kaneki! Dear God thank you for answering! I'm outside please tell me where you leave! I am coming please》   
Nishiki felt the man hiccuping in his rambles. 

《Calm down, he is asleep》 Nishiki calmly answered. 

Hide was startled by hearing the voice of another man.   
《Who are you? Where is Kaneki?》 

《Calm. The. Fuck. Down. Dude. I said he is sleeping, he is next to me. I'm his roommate, who are you?》

Hide didn't know what to answer.

《I'm... I'm.. His..》 what was he gonna say? Was he his boyfriend? Of course not.

《He called me before throwing up, he was having a panic attack and I...》  
《No shit Sherlock》 Nishiki humored him.   
《I am not going to give you our address, not to a stranger at least. Go home, you freak. Don't call this number again.》

《What? No... wait... don't hung up! Please... I just want to see him》

Nishiki laughed.   
《Who the fuck are you then?》 He deadpanned again.

《Hide, my name is hide. I gave him my number two days ago... please. He called me... He needed help》

Nishiki huffed.   
《Listen man... I don't know you. I...》 He was suddenly interrupted by some noises.   
Kaneki woke up minutes later he fell asleep. 

His eyes puffy from crying and he had some marks over his arms where he dragged his nails before. 

《Listen man, I have to hang up. He woke up》   
He was going to press end to the call but Kaneki stopped him.

《Who are you talking with?》 

《An Hide dude, he pretend to have our address...》 

Kaneki's eyes widened, he rushed for the phone, his head dizzy. 

《H...Hide》 He whispered to the phone. 

Hide smiled and Nishiki was looking perplexed.

《Who is him, Kaneki?》 

Kaneki averted his gaze from Nishiki and looked down.

《He is... He is a friend of mine...》

Nishiki looked perplexed but went towards the kitchen cleaning the mess previously made.

 

《Hide》 He answered the phone. 

《Hey... how are you feeling? I was so worried...》 

Kaneki laid down on the couch and evened his breath. 

《I should not have called you in the middle of the night. Where are you now?》

Hide laughed.   
《Please don't hate me now, I'm outside, in front of where you work. I was so anxious I could not keep myself at home.》

《Hide》 Kaneki whispered with softness.

《Was the one before your... I don't know.. your boyfriend?》   
Kaneki kept his mouth shut not knowing how to answer. 

《Did you mean Nishiki?》  
《Yes》

《Oh god no ahahah, we really are roommates. He has a girlfriend by the way》

《Oh. Ok sorry I asked, he seemed so protective》

Kaneki nodded   
《He is, listen...》 His heart kept beating faster this time, a sign the pills were losing their power. 

《L... Listen.. 》 he stuttered this time.

《Kaneki I am coming. Tell me where you live》  
And Kaneki was so grateful for Hide to be so observant of him. 

《Near the store, on the right side of the street in front of it. Please》 he whispered the last word. 

He then hung up.   
Kaneki put the phone on the table and run his shaky hands on his hair.   
He huffed sitting down. 

Nishiki emerged from the kitchen and looked at him.

《How are you feeling now?》

Kaneki moved his shoulders. 

《I... I don't know, Hide is coming》 

Nishiki moved in front of him.

《Who is this guy? I don't want any freaks here. He was stalking you》

Kaneki laughed, smiling bitterly.

《He is not, he is a costumer of my bookstore... and so much more》

《Ok then》 Nishiki said getting up  
《I am going to bed, if anything happens, call me. I don't trust him》 he said and went to bed.   
Kaneki nodded and whispered a thank you to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! this is my first story. I wanna apologise for all the mistakes i am gonna make as for english is not my mother toungue. I really like comments and opinion so feel free!


End file.
